


Valentines Day 2020 Requests

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Foot Fetish, M/M, butcher - Freeform, cannibal, cook vore, foot worship, grill - Freeform, justin's song yummy as a plot device, roast, rotisserie, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: These are Valentine requests from people who follow me on Deviantart.
Kudos: 5





	Valentines Day 2020 Requests

Valentines 2020 Requests

  
**Justin Bieber Oven Roasted:**  
Justin’s promotion for “Yummy” is getting out of hand…

  
Justin’s managers had set up a contest where the first person to reach 100,000 streams of his new single, Yummy, would get Justin cooked up and served to them as a “Yummy” prize. You were the first to it, streaming it on repeat on every device. A message popped up on your streaming service with a steaming Justin Bieber gif saying “You won a Yummy Valentine dinner. Make sure to be home on Valentine's day to receive your catered meal.”  
The day finally came and you heard a knock on the door. Opening it happily you saw a man with a chef hat and white cook’s uniform you step aside and let him in. He was followed by none other than Justin Bieber wearing nothing but a pair of flip flops.  
“I’m Justin.” He smiled warmly. “You excited to be the winner?”  
“Yeah…” You say breathlessly, excited to know you’re going to be eating this monolithic pop star in a matter of hours as he stands in your living room. “Thanks so much…I’m uh…I’m sure you’re gonna be delicious.” You laugh awkwardly.  
“I sure hope so. I spent the last day entirely sitting in a brine to make sure.” He chuckled. “Do you have anything else before I go?” He smiled.   
“Oh.I’d love to lick your feet while they’re still…on you. If that’s okay.”  
“For sure.” He nodded. “Chef Alex…I’m gonna let our winner here play with my feet a bit while you get everything running in there, okay? Just come get me when you ” He calls out to the kitchen. Getting a “Fine!” In response followed by the cutting of veggies. Justin found the nearest couch and laid back onto it, setting his feet on the armrest. You quickly leaned in and tossed the flip flops aside, burying your face in his famous feet, worshipping them hungrily. A few bites here and there getting some groans from him.  
“I’ve had so many people go bananas over my feet, nice to see what they wanted to do to them finally.” He chuckled. A moment later you feel the feet pulled away and look to see Justin tossed over Chef Alex’s shoulder carried out of sight into the kitchen. You here a bit of chatter before Justin’s voice is completely cut off mid-sentence by a loud chop followed by a few others.   
“Head into the dining room, I took the luxury of getting a few appetizers on the table while you wait for the first course of Justin Meat.” The voice of the chef calls out. You follow suit and start smelling meat cooking causing your stomach to grumble. Once in the dining room, you see that candles have been lit, a large plate in the middle as well as a large space cleared for the meat servings. On your plate already is a small bit of sautéed veggies. As well as slices of bread beside it. While eating that you hear footsteps followed by the sight of the chef coming in with a chromed dome on a plate that replaces yours.  
“First course, mains et pieds de Justin.” He says with a French flourish as he lifted the dome. A cloud of steam erupted and when it cleared there were a pair of grilled hands holding a pan-roasted foot each, each one covered in a seasoning and sauce mixture. As quickly as he had arrived the chef went back into the kitchen.  
You smile and grab a foot, digging into the meat that you had just been worshipping on the singer nearly a half-hour ago. Once you get to a hand you nearly suck the meat from the finger, bones being left behind. He really wasn’t lying about the marinade…his meat was freaking amazing.  
When you look up from your plate in the haze you see Justin’s head, eyes rolled back and a shiny red Valentine heart stuffed in his mouth. A smile crosses your face as you raise a foot towards him in honor before tearing heel meat away.  
Sooner than you’d hope his hands and feet are just bones on your plate. Then, of course, the chef comes in, wheeling a larger and longer dome. He set it on the table.  
“Justin rôti au four.” Another flourish as he lifts the dome to show you Justin’s fully cooked form, ass up, a large carving knife jabbed into his asshole. This was going to be a damn good meal as the chef leaves your house, “Yummy” playing on repeat as you dig in.

**Jonas Brothers Valentines Day Buffet:**  
  
  
The three Jonas brothers received a sultry text from each of their wives' assistants separately, though entirely planned amongst the three, that the girls wanted to be surprised and that they’d set up reservations for a brand new restaurant. They all were none the wiser, showing up to the back entrance of the restaurant as told. As each one entered they were knocked over the back of the head. Luckily they didn’t check the address or come through the front. Any investigation would alert them to the event reading “One Night Only: Jonas Buffet”.   
As Nick came in though he saw something he never imagined he’d see. Kevin’s head bobbing up and down in a large pot next to a prep table where his hands and feet were taken and deep-fried. Cooling while Kevin was being boiled up in a large stew. He turned and saw his other brother Joe, rotating over a fire while mounted on a large metal pole.   
“Kevin! Joe?” He turned only to be carried to a prep table, held down by a group of chefs while one cut the clothes off him then slathered him in the sauce. He kicked and screamed as much as he could, screaming when he felt his cock and balls cut off. He saw them brought over to a tray with two other pairs. His brothers’. He then was shocked by the sudden heat as his hands and ankles were cuffed onto the grill.   
Soon enough the boys' cocks and balls were taken over to a large bowl of simple syrup to marinade before being dunked in hardening chocolate to be sweet treats. 

Later that day the Jonas Wives Assistants were seated at the restaurant and were served each of their boss’s husbands…the best way to celebrate Valentine’s Day.

  
**Jace Norman’s Romantic Italian Dinner:**

  
  
Jace knew that being on Nick meant something in particular. His feet would be on the menu so to speak. Hearing from Nathan Kress, Jerry Trainor, Avan Jogia, and more and even just watching the shows he knew the producers loved guys' feet. So when he got an invite from Dan Schneider to come to his personal estate for valentine’s day he got a pedicure, walking up in a pair of high socks and vans.  
He was ushered in and out of nowhere was knocked out with a combination region serum and tranquilizer dart. While out he was carried into the kitchen, laid out on the island where his head and feet were cut off and handed to Dan who worshipped the guy’s feet on his way to his trophy room. He did this with every nicely footed star on the Nick Network. He looked around and smiled. Amongst the previously mentioned the room was lined with Drake Bell, The Boys of Big Time Rush, The Wolff Brothers, etc. He then went in to help his chef because as much as he loved eating his meals he loved helping prepare them even more.  
As he came in Jace was just a torso, Both legs were being fed into the meat grinder, The Feet of which had grown back and were cut off waiting for Dan along with the balls and cock. Dan took his knife and cut off all the toes, slicing those too to be like Italian sausage cuts. Then he did the same with the cock and balls, setting them aside in the toppings pile. Knowing not everyone liked the pizza at his dinners. He took a knife and cut thick shavings of sole filet, placing it on sushi rolls he prepared before, cutting them and placing them in the fridge, drizzled with sauce. He turned to the others and got to work cutting the pec steaks, the most coveted pieces because of their delicious and rare meat only coming in twos. He then separated the ribs, dousing them in BBQ sauce and smoking them.  
The chef began working the leg and arm meat into burger patties. Soon enough everything was going, The smell of Jace’s meat cooking several different ways made Dan’s mind swirl. Burgers, Pizzas, cooling sushi, steaks, etc.   
The Valentine's Day party sure went off without a hitch…


End file.
